Great Catraz War
The''' Great Catraz War '''was one of the largest events in the history of Epinadia. The cause Originally, Tribes of Catraz have been migrating to the south which resulted in the War of Catraz Settling. After they lost the war due to Equz's intervention, they settled on Saposh territory and called other Catraz tribes (Serchan, SerchanRos and Catraz Xan) to migrate as well. Equz sworn to destroying them, but didn't have the time as all the Catraz tribes united into Great Catraz, annexing Saposh into their domain as well. Great Catraz started to mock Equz and Sip for believing they had any chance. When Guhuris Zif intervened, Great Catraz humiliated him and stirred up a rebellion inside them, resulting in the collapse of Guhuris Zif and formation of Catraz Ers tribe on their former territory. Angered because that meant stopping the ponal trade, Xareas declared war on Catraz Ers and asked Grazu, Equz and Sip to join as well. The course Xareas and Grazu agreed to focus on Catraz Ers, while Equz and Sip joined forces to destroy Catraz cities near their borders, which would, by their calculations, implode Catraz and cause them to collapse. Both of the tribes were met with strong defenses, but they kept pushing through the resistance. Because Xareas and Grazu were more advanced than Sip and Equz, Great Catraz ordered their soldiers to go help Catraz Ers in their battle. This caused Sip and Equz to be more effective, enabling them to get to the borderland cities. Meanwhile, the soldiers of Catraz Ers began deserting the battlegrounds, so conquering Aeada, the largest city in the world at the time, wasn't too difficult a job for Xareas and Grazu. However, their large advances were stopped once Catraz Ers began throwing corpses of dead soldiers, infected with the plague, onto them. This caused chaos, and the joined forces of Xareas and Grazu began retreating in order not to get infected, which enabled Catraz Ers to retake their territory quickly. Sip and Equz were doing a very good job at the same time, conquering two out of the three main Catraz outposts: Cesitar and Vesitar. Seeing there was no hope, some Catraz tribes left the alliance, which reduced the Catraz army. Great Catraz didn't back down, though; on his orders, Sip was imploded by Tribes of Catraz Sip, which cornered Equz. At this point, Xareas, Grazu and Equz were losing big time. However, upon hearing the flood is nigh, the chief of Grazu coined up a plan - them and Xareas would lock themselves into the largest cities of Grazu, and when the flood comes, they will send a decoy out to lure the Catraz into a flood prone area. When they get there, they'd open the floodgates and drown them. They also instructed Equz to lock themselves into their largest city, as they'd attack them from their backs once their plan succeeds. Eventually, Grazu's plan succeeded, and was further strengthened by Great Catraz sending most of its units to Grazu, which left it much, much weaker. Equz managed to break free as some of the Catraz Sip were heading to aid the severely damaged Catraz military. On Catraz territory, Tribes of Catraz Catiad proclaimed their independence, saying not all Catraz tribes are evil, and began defeating them on their own territory. At the same time, Saposh began to rebel and managed to conquer the last Catraz city. The consequences After Saposh had conquered that city, Great Catraz and its sub-tribes Ers and Sip collapsed. On the territory of Great Catraz, Catraz Catiad proclaimed their territory. Thanks to the efforts by Xareas and Grazu, Guhuris Zif, Sip and Saposh were also re-instated on their old territories. Catraz tribes have been remembered as the aggressive people of the Great Bay for a long time. Due to this other nations of the Great Bay haven't established trade between the new tribes, even Catraz Catiad who helped them defeat Great Catraz, causing them to be less developed than their neighbors. Seeing the scope of this battle, Guhuris Zif invented a writing system to commemorate the battle forever.